Back to the start
by ptitemel
Summary: Tu n’avais jamais pensé que tu le ferais... H/C leger spoiler saison 4


Hello à tous ! Me revoila aprés de long mois d'innaction (études toussa toussa) Et donc voici ma première traduction. Je suis tombé sous le charme de cette petite fic elle est vraiment superbe ! Je vous la conseils en VO « back to the start » de Vands88 courrez y !

Bon malgré mes demandes Vands88 n'a jamais donné signe de vie donc si elle est contre la diffusion de cette fic je la supprimerais.

House/Cameron bien entendu :p et enjoy!

Merci a elialys d'avoir fait ma béta tu m'a evité pas mal de galere lol

Retour au point de départ.

Tu n'avais jamais pensé que tu le ferais.

Tu pensais que jamais tu ne le ferais ; tu ne voulais jamais tricher avec quelqu'un que tu aimais.

Mais le voilà sur le pas de ta porte avec trois mots d'excuse et un regard mélancolique.

Et encore une fois, tu lui pardonnas.

Il te demanda pourquoi tu sortais avec cet homme.

Tu lui demandas pourquoi il s'en préoccupait.

« Touché. »

Il te regarda puis –

Ce simple regard fixe et intense qui te donnait l'impression d'être étudiée sous un microscope, te disséquant et espérant une réponse – tu souhaiterais pouvoir être de retour quatre ans auparavant quand tu avais une excuse pour lui rendre son regard.

Mais les choses avaient changé, elles changeaient toujours, même s'il avait essayé de le nier.

Il te dit qu'il n'était pas là pour te faire des excuses ; tu fus à peine surprise, mais quelque chose dans son langage corporel t'arrêta avant que tu ne t'oppose à lui.

Tu te demandas si tu l'avais déjà vu aussi inconfortable et maladroit, pourtant il y avait une certaine excitation et inquiétude à propos du fait qu'il arrivait quand même a se faire presque aimer malgré tout. Mais s'il n'était pas la pour te faire des excuses, pourquoi était-il là alors ?

Et puis il t'a embrassée.

Années après années tu avais rêvé de ce moment, désespérément même, et pourtant tout ce que tu arrivais à penser était « pourquoi maintenant ? »

Il te tint de façon curieuse et avec fascination ; ses doigts s'étaient faufilés avec précaution dans tes cheveux blonds, son nez se pressant doucement contre le tiens, ses mains…caressant ta joue, soutenant ton dos, tenant les tiennes…

…Jusqu'à ce que tu te souviennes.

Tu mis fin au baiser. Murmurant que tu ne pouvais pas faire ça.

Pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre ne se déplaça ; ses mains sur ta taille et son front contre le tiens.

Tu le regardas.

Il te regarda.

Et l'espace d'un instant, la ligne séparant le bien du mal, le péché de la normalité, le passé du futur, fut effacée et oubliée.

Tout ce qui comptait était l'instant présent.

« Vous êtes toujours amoureuse de moi. »

Tu soupiras.

Tu n'aurais pas du être avec lui, tu aurais encore moins dû l'embrasser.

Mais tes lèvres vibrèrent sous le coup de l'excitation, et le goût des siennes laissait un souvenir agréable sur les tiennes, et son souffle chatouilla ta peau et te fit frissonner par avance. Et le regard intense dans ses yeux fit manquer un battement à ton cœur.

_Etais-tu amoureuse de lui ?_

« Ne vous flattez pas »

Et cette fois ce fut toi qui commenças le baiser.

Toi.

Tu trompais.

Tu trompais ton petit copain de longue date avec quelqu'un qui avait passé la moitié de son temps à t'insulter.

Mais…c'était lui. Et être dans ses bras était si bon, presque normal. L'embrasser te faisait te sentir si…bien. Et durant ce seul instant, tu pouvais fermer tes yeux et imaginer que tu étais de retour dans le temps, là où les choses étaient plus simples.

Mais les choses changeaient.

Tu te reculas.

Ses yeux fixèrent vaguement les tiens avec confusion ; la vulnérabilité brute et l'amour qu'ils laissaient entrevoir firent compatir ton cœur avec douleur.

Tu étais sur le point de briser ce qui était incassable.

Tu ne pouvais pas, lui dis-tu.

Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, te dit qu'il comprenait – (il ne comprenait pas)

Tu le regardas partir, mais tu devais savoir : « pourquoi maintenant ? »

Il se retourna avec un soupir.

« J'ai réalisé ce que j'avais perdu » a-t-il murmuré.

Mais il ne t'avait pas perdu ; il t'avait _trouvée_.

Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, il savait que cela serait toujours le cas.


End file.
